


The One Time Ethan Was A Puppy

by mebrewster311



Series: The Four Times Witches Got Ethan and the One Time They Got Danny [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan really should have learned his lessons. Strange women in the woods, no matter if wart covered and ugly or beautiful and fair skinned probably mean trouble. It also means you probably should mouth off to said people. Never the less, he does and that's how Danny ends up with a very furry boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Ethan Was A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever to post because I've been so unmotivated but this is the second part to the Dethan witches. Hope you like it!

Witches, Danny had discovered, were the bane of his boyfriend's existence. Aiden also had the same idea. Mainly because Ethan had yet learned how to keep his mouth shut. Aiden also hated asking Danny help. While he'd warmed up to the human, he still didn't like asking him for help. It made the human seem smug. However, when he woke up with a scrappy puppy howling from his brother's bed...he knew he had to go see Danny.

It took Aiden a while to catch his brother. Ethan kept hiding under their crappy couch, whimpering and howling. "Ethan! No pets allowed! We're gonna lose the apartment! Just...let me take you to Danny." Ethan cut off mid-whimper, his ears perking up. Aiden wrinkled his nose but reach down and snatched Ethan up, cradling him as he started outside. Ethan seemed content enough with the thought of going to see Danny. He sat as still as he could in Aiden’s arms as his twin managed to drive his bike.

Aiden knew he probably should have texted Danny before he pulled up outside of his house with...a puppy that just happened to be his boyfriend. He didn’t like Danny enough for that though. No, he deserved a few surprises in life. Not that his boyfriend being a werewolf wasn’t a big surprise. Never the less, he knocked on the door roughly and heard a groan from inside. A moment later, a very sleepy looking Danny who was only wearing sloppy workout shorts and a tanktop opened the door. The puppy instantly yipped happily and Aiden huffed, “I have a surprise for you, Danny.” 

The human stared at him for a moment before he looked down at the puppy that was yipping at him. His eyes then dragged up to Aiden and the wolf was surprised when Danny pulled a bitch face that could rival anything Lydia had ever thrown at him. The thought was terrifying. “That dog,” Danny snapped, “Better be an early anniversary present from Ethan. For both of your sakes you better hope it is. And you sure as hell better hope that’s not my boyfriend.” The puppy seemed undisturbed by the threats and continued panting and wagging his tail, barking at Danny. Aiden suddenly seemed sheepish as he held on the dog, “Surprise. It’s your boyfriend.” Danny stared at Aiden for a moment before he snatched the puppy away and slammed the door in Aiden’s face. Lydia was less terrifying than Danny when he’d been woken up apparently. 

Danny huffed as he put the puppy down on the ground, looking down at him. As best he could tell, Ethan was a golden retriever who was currently trying to attack his shoe laces. “What am I going to do with you?” He sighed and the puppy looked up at him, squirming and barking happily. Danny stared at him for a moment before he cut his eyes, “I guess you’re a little cute. I should probably feed you.” He leaned down and picked the dog up, walking into the kitchen all while Ethan made a valid attempt to lick him to death.

The problem was, Danny didn’t have any dog food. The human settled from cutting up some leftover chicken into tiny pieces. He put the plate on the floor with the wiggling puppy when he was done but Ethan whined, scratching at the cabinet. “You want to be tall…” Danny grumbled. Nevertheless, he complied and picked the puppy up to set him on the counter with is food. Ethan wiggled happily, his tail wagging madly as he started to eat the chicken Danny had given him. Danny honestly couldn't help but smile. Ethan was adorable and for once he wasn't trying to cop a cheeky feel or kiss on Danny's neck. He decided he could get used to it. Then Ethan barked. 

"What?" Danny sighed, looking over at him. Ethan squirmed ands arked again. Danny rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the counter and picked him. Ethan licked Danny's cheek happily and he smiled, "It's a good thing you're pretty, my love." The puppy gave a small whimper and Danny sighed, "I mean that in the best way." The pup yipped and Danny could practically hear Ethan saying 'yeah right' under his breath. The boy just smiled at him, scratching behind his ear as he headed upstairs. He walked into his room.

If it had been any other day, Danny’s sister’s cat would not have been sleeping in his room. No but the day that he brings a puppy into his room, the enormous black cat was sleeping on his bed. Ethan instantly started growling and barking. He squirmed out of Danny’s arms and hurried over to the bed, jumping around and trying his hardest to get on the bed. Gaston let out a small huff as he woke up to find the puppy. The cat pushed himself up, slowly walking over to the edge of the bed. “Ethan, don’t!” Danny snapped as the puppy put his front paws up and snarled. The human tried his hardest to grab his boyfriend but Gaston had already reached down, swatting across Ethan’s nose. 

The guy that the dog gave made Danny instantly lean down and scoop him up. The cat seemed smug and Danny shooed him off the bed while Ethan whimpered and licked at Danny’s cheek. He said down with a sigh, putting Ethan in his lap, “Let me see, I told you not to.” The puppy looked up obediently and Danny just rolled his eyes, “Big baby, you’re fine.” Ethan whimpered again and Danny kissed the top of his head, “There is nothing wrong with you, my love.” He sighed as he laid back and Ethan stretched out on his stomach, “Oh, so are we napping now?” Ethan looked up at him with big eyes and Danny sighed again, “Fair enough.”

The weight change from a puppy to a human was enough to wake Danny. The human groaned, smacking Ethan’s back, “You’re heavy, get up.” The wolf looked up with a sigh and rolled over, “What happened?” Danny chuckled, “You don’t remember being a very fluffy golden retriever?” Ethan scowled at him as he got up, “Danny that is so not fu-” He froze as Gaston came waltzing into the room, hurrying back to the bed, “Make him go! Make him go!” Danny rolled his eyes, “And here you said you don’t remember.”


End file.
